Gekko (Cartoon Continuity)
- Greg= - Greg (PJs) = - Winter = }} |imagewidth = 300 |Row 1 title = Real name |Row 1 info = Greg |Row 2 title = Superhero identity |Row 2 info = Gekko |Row 3 title = Gender |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Friends/allies |Row 4 info = Connor Amaya Luna Girl (rarely) |Row 5 title = Enemies |Row 5 info = Romeo Night Ninja Luna Girl |Row 6 title = Likes |Row 6 info = His friends (including Connor and Amaya) Lionel Reptiles Fighting crime |Row 7 title = Dislikes |Row 7 info = Romeo Things going wrong his friends in danger Luna Girl and her moths Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos Sticky Splats |Row 8 title = Episode debut |Row 8 info = "Blame it on the Train, Owlette" |Row 9 title = Voice actor |Row 9 info = Kyle Harrison Breitkopf}} Gekko (real name: Greg) is one third of the PJ Masks, and is also the youngest member of the team. His vehicular method of travel is the Gekko-mobile. Gekko, the youngest member of the team but he’s a strong and sticky master of camouflage! He’s ready to rush into danger and save the day with his super Gekko muscles. Always ready for action Gekko can scale walls and with his Gekko-mobile so can all the PJ Masks! It can even travel underwater... Watch out baddies, here comes the mighty Gekko! Greg can sometimes be competitive when it comes to playing games, but he isn't very good at rhyming (as evidenced in "Speak UP, Gekko!"). When he isn't Gekko, his isn't as strong and that sometimes causes him to doubt himself. This is usually remedied by Connor and Amaya's encouragement. He's also nice, friendly, helpful, somewhat shy, fun, playful, and funny. On occasion, Gekko pretends to be Kick McGee along with Catboy playing as Master Fang during missions. He sometimes displays insecurity, such as in Gekko's Super Gekko Sense when he made up a new power due to thinking that the powers he actually had would now help win the game. He can be easily distracted (which was emphasized in "Slowpoke Gekko"). Like his fellow teammates, childlike immaturity tends to overtake his mindset on the mission leading to issues (such as rejecting Owlette's desire to play along as Flossy Flash with them in "Catboy and Gekko's Robot Rampage"), but this is always realized and corrected leading to the mission being done properly, and the villain's plans foiled. Greg has pale skin, green eyes and a blond parted hairstyle. During the daytime, Greg wears a light green sweatshirt with brown drawstrings and beige pants. In the nighttime, his pajamas consist of a pair of light green pants and a shirt featuring a lizard track pattern and his signature Gekko symbol. His pajamas also have a white trim. As Gekko, he wears a green one-piece costume with frills and a tail to make him more lizard-like. His mask has an opening for his eyes and the lower portion of his face. *'Super Gekko Muscles': Can be stronger and lift objects. *'Super Lizard Grip': Can climb on walls and other surfaces. *'Super Gekko Camoulflage': Can blend in the background. *'Super Lizard Water Run': Can run on water. *'Color-Changing': Can change colors of his costume. *'Super Gekko Shield' (as of Wacky Floats): Gives Gekko two shields attached to his arms, which he can use to block incomming attacks. The following powers were temporarily gained in "Owlette of a Kind": *'Owl Eyes:' A power identical to Owlette's "Owl Eyes", caused by Romeo's Power Copier. *'Owl Wing Wind:' Another temporary power of Owlette's caused by Romeo]'s Power Copier. Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Kyle Harrison Breitkopf Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:PJ Masks Members Category:Protagonists